


Eyes On Me

by KitKatOfDeath



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: CCTV, F/M, Fluff (kind of?), Horror, Jealously, Possessive Yoosung, Psychological Trauma, Stalking, Violent Yoosung, Yandere, Yandere Yoosung, softcore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatOfDeath/pseuds/KitKatOfDeath
Summary: When y/n first discovered the RFA she was intrigued, motivated to help the group recover after the horrible tragedy that occurred 6 months prior. But in growing closer to the members she begins to uncover secrets about them that she doesn't know how to handle. 
Determined to make it work but also afraid to get wrapped up into the others' issues she gravitates toward the only seemingly normal member of the group. Yoosung Kim.
His bubbly facade may be just enough to fool y/n for a while but when she discovers the truth how will she react? Or will she already be to close to run?





	1. Forenote

Hey guys so I just wanted to add a few trigger warnings before the first chapter to ensure everyone who agrees to read this knows what they're getting into.

-mention of suicide  
-threat of suicide  
-self harm  
-violence (graphic)  
-attempted murder

So I hope you all enjoy, this will be a multi chapter work that Ill post weekly on Sundays.

I do not own Mystic Messenger or their characters, this is a work of fiction, I twisted the plot and the characters a bit but they retain all major themes.


	2. Stir Crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so short (ONLY 1,700 WORDS IK IM SORRY) but having only a few hours to finish it I was a bit stretched for time... Not to mention the fact that I've haven't studied for my math test tomorrow (gawd my study habits are almost as bad as yoosung's). But since I'll have til next sunday (or this coming Wednesday if im feeling ambitious ;)) the next chapter will be longer.
> 
> Also I gave the mc a backstory that I will reveal more about later because it was bugging me that this random chick was so willing to stay in a dead girls apartment.

y/n kicked the damp sheets off her legs as she began to wake. The bright ray of sunshine streaming through the window was an unwelcome visitor that had disrupted her restless sleep. In the past few days of living in Rika’s apartment she had barely gotten a wink of sleep between the three am chats the other RFA members insisted on having and the uneasiness about the entire situation that constantly plagued her thoughts. It was far too strange for her of all people to have been chosen to be random. y/n didn’t even know any of these people up until 4 days ago, hell, she wasn’t even living in their general vicinity until she’d run from her own family. Still it was a relief to have somewhere to stay; if not for the RFA and that unknown messenger who’d lead her to them she would have been living on the streets. y/n felt the dull ache of sadness as she thought about her family, she missed them, but she did not regret leaving.

            y/n pulled her knapsack out from under the bed where she’d stashed it and unzipped it, messily throwing about her belongings as she searched for a clean pair of jeans. When her hands came back empty she swore under her breath. She picked up instead the slacks she’d worn yesterday and put them on; leaving on the loose t-shirt she’d fallen asleep in. She left the bedroom, glancing briefly at the CCTV camera in the hallway, it creeped her out to know that Seven could be spying on her, but she understood why it was there. The front door was also in that hall so he’d be able to see if someone broke in or was attempting to. It was a safety measure because if the unknown person knew about the RFA and Rika’s apartment whereabouts he may also have the passcode to the apartment which meant he could sneak past the security alarm. y/n was grateful for the camera but there had already been more than one incident where she’d forgotten about it and wandered about the apartment in only her undergarments. She blushed at the thought and prayed that Seven hadn’t been paying attention to the live feed when that had occurred.

The chatroom pinged from y/n’s phone and she promptly dug it out of her pocket as she opened the refrigerator in search of something to eat. When she looked at the messages she could tell there was something going on. Yoosung, Jaehee, and Seven were all raising some sort of commotion. “Jesus guys it’s only nine am what could possibly be wrong already.” y/n muttered to herself.

**Yoosung: The time is coming…**

**y/n: What on earth are you talking about.**

**707: Hi Yoosung.**

**Yoosung: It’s time for me to faint soon T-T**

            Yoosung sent a picture of nearly a dozen empty chocolate milk containers to the chatroom which only confused y/n more.

**Yoosung: I drank chocolate milk.**

**Jaehee: -_-**

**707: Oh. You did?**

**Yoosung: Right now, I’m just lying on my bed covered in a blanket. This will do right?**

**y/n: Seriously what are you guys talking about…?**

**Yoosung: I’ll come back alive y/n.**

**707: Oh!! Right!!**

**Yoosung: Why?!**

**707: Did you… turn the humidifier on in ur room?**

**Yoosung: A humidifier?**

**707: Yeah…**

**Yoosung: WHY?? I’mm gonna faint soon D:**

**707: Omg it’s already time, we’re in trouble.**

**707: Do you have any last words? I’m sorry for not being able to protect you Yoosung.**

**Yoosung: I LOVE EVERYONE AND I’LL FORGIVE V. AND**

**707: Good, you forgave him.**

**Yoosung: SEVEN, IM SORRY! I STEPPED ON YOUR FIGURINE 2 WEEKS AGO AND SECRETLY THREW IT AWAY…**

**-707 has left the chatroom-**

**Jaehee: lol**

**Yoosung: y/n we didn’t get to know each other well, but I liked you.**

Finally understanding the premises of which Seven had pulled a prank on the poor naïve boy y/n smiled smugly to herself and glanced at the CCTV camera. He was such a troll.

 

**Yoosung: Elizabeth, II’m sorry I couldn’t play with you more. And my first love in fifth grade, Areum, I’m sorry I didn’t return ur eraser, and mom and dad, thank you for sending me to college.**

**Yoosung: Huh? Seven left?**

**Yoosung: When am I going to faint?**

**Jaehee: You will not faint.**

**Yoosung: WHY?!!!**

**y/n: You were tricked.**

**Jaehee: Yea.**

**Yoosung: ?!! So I don’t have an incurable disease?**

**Yoosung: Thank god… Seriously… I thought…**

**Yoosung: Gah… I’m gonna cry**

**Yoosung: Seven is so mean.**

            y/n feebly attempted to console Yoosung on his express foolishness, but the boy left the chatroom to go play LOLOL. She was about to stash her phone back in her pocket when Seven called her. She pressed the accept button and held it to her ear, swallowing the last scoop of cereal from her spoon before speaking. “That was a cruel joke Luciel.” She spoke his true name slowly, weighing it as it passed through her lips. She liked the way it rolled off the tongue easily but it was still odd to call him that. Seven’s scowl was almost audible when he heard his name being used but he didn’t mention it, he had other things on his mind.

            “Yoosung is so gullible I simply couldn’t resist.” y/n shook her head but couldn’t help but see the humor in his trick.

            “Whatever helps you sleep at night Seven.” y/n grabbed her purse off the counter with her free hand and checked to make sure her wallet was inside. She unlocked the front door and took a deep breath of fresh air.

            “Why are you leaving?” Seven spoke in a rushed tone. y/n rolled her eyes, walking out to her cramped car. Seven repeated his question more forcefully.

            “Look staying in that apartment without anything to do is making me go insane.” She paused before adding “And I’m well out of clothing to wear…” Seven stayed silent for a few long seconds.

            “Then don’t wear anything.” He said in a cheeky voice.

            “Oh you’d like that wouldn’t you!” y/n spat, the blood rushing to her cheeks. “I need to go shopping so I’m going. If you want me to keep helping plan the party for the RFA then you won’t stop me.”

            Seven softened his tone and spoke levelly. “I’m just teasing; look it’s safer for you in that apartment where I can keep an eye on your whereabouts, not to mention you wouldn’t quit the RFA. From what I’ve found it looks like our sweet little y/n is a runaway.”

            “Are you threatening me?” y/n stopped in her tracks, her hand hovering over the key to the ignition to start her car. Her face paled as her heart sank in her chest.

            “I’m merely suggesting that if you still want to keep that warm bed you might listen to instructions a little bit closer. Ciao.” With his last words still reverberating through y/n’s mind he hung up, leaving every nerve in her body on edge. Despite the warmth that had emanated from his voice she couldn’t help feeling threatened because he was right. y/n was trapped, if left the RFA she’d be homeless and if she dare return to her family, well… She shivered and blocked out the thought. No she would stay with it, even if it meant staying in that small apartment for most hours of the day. She needed this, it was a fresh start and a dream come true. It was free place to stay, a job to do and friends to rely on. y/n started her engine and mentally set a reminder for herself not to stay out to long. Just buy groceries, get new clothes, and be back before eleven.

            The drive to the local mall complex was short, giving her a little more time to browse the shelves of a moderately priced boutique. She tried on a pair of nice jeans her size and admired how they complimented her curves in the mirror. She tossed a few of the same jeans into her cart before picking up a sweater, a couple of shirts, and a cute pink sweater dress with a turtle neck that was incredible comfy. y/n paid the two-hundred dollars by visa at the cashier and walk across the plaza to the cafeteria to grab a quick lunch.

***Ping***

**Yoosung: I’m still mad at Seven.**

            y/n replied, casually stuffing her face as she texted back. She told Yoosung about the strange encounter with Seven, leaving out the sexual innuendos he had spoken and any mention of her past life. They continued to chat periodically while y/n shopped for groceries, and slowly her nerves began to calm. Yoosung was the sweetest, although most naïve, of all of them, and she wouldn’t have minded getting to know him better.

By the time y/n got back to her car, heaving bags of food and clothes on her arms, they had gotten to the topic of Yoosung’s life. y/n attempting to put her bags in the trunk while simultaneously texting responses to him was a feat of its own. In fact a few passing children stopped on the sidewalk to snicker at her messy juggling act, but she didn’t care. She was focused on Yoosung only. When she finally succeeded she closed the trunk and sat down in the driver’s seat with a sigh.

***Ping***

**Yoosung: I wish I could see you in person, I think it’s dumb that Seven won’t let us.**

**y/n: I know! I want to meet all of you!**

**Yoosung: I keep imaging that you look like her… :P**

**y/n: It’s strange being around all of Rika’s belongings I feel like I’m an intruder.**

**Yoosung: Don’t think like that! I think she wants you there, you know to take her place and continue her life’s work.**

**Yoosung: I’m sorry; I know that’s too much pressure to put on you.**

**Yoosung: I just want you to be Rika so badly.**

**Yoosung: …But I know you’re not so I’ll just stop… ;-;**

            y/n’s chest panged with guilt and she could feel an ache in her throat which made it had to swallow. She took a few deep breaths, letting her hands fall to her lap. Clearing her throat she typed a response. Yoosung was one of the few people who seemed to genuinely like her, and not just because she was a girl. She wanted Yoosung to be happy, even if it meant him seeing her just a bit different then she actually was.

**y/n: I don’t mind if you see me as Rika. :)**


	3. Blame

“I guess it’s safe enough for you to meet the rest of the group, just be careful.”

            y/n held the phone to her chest to muffled her squeal of joy as she merrily danced about the living room. After a moment of purely childish celebration she brought the phone back up to her ear and calmed her breathing. “Thank you V, you won’t regret this.”

            V scoffed slightly. “I better not; anyway it’d probably be much easier to plan the party with the other members’ help.” y/n thanked V again and hung up, a smile spreading across her lips as she walked down the hall and flopped down on Rika’s bed. The position she was laying in wasn’t very comfortable due to the unmade sheets balled up underneath her back but she couldn’t be bothered less, she was too busy dialing Yoosung’s number. She raised her legs in the air, absentmindedly staring at the ceiling while the phone rang in her hand. He picked up almost instantly, making y/n giggle.

            “What are you laughing at?” Yoosung chuckled defensively.

            “Nothing! It’s just that you picked up so quickly it’s almost as if you were waiting on me.” Yoosung laughed more genuinely that time.

            “Not waiting, just have your number on a special ringtone.”

            y/n smiled and swung her legs a bit which amused her since it look although she were walking on the ceiling from her perspective. “Care to tell me what that ringtone is?”

            “Nope it’s a secret.”

            “Okay… but don’t think I won’t find out…” y/n paused for a second before finding her train of thought again. “Anyway, V just gave me the okay to meet you guys in person.”

            “Really! That’s fantastic!” Yoosung’s enthusiasm was contagious and left y/n even more giddy than before. The two continued their conversation and agreed to meet at a café of Yoosung’s choice for lunch. After saying their goodbyes and hanging up, y/n tossed her phone on the bed. It had been nearly two weeks since she first discovered the RFA and she was just now finally allowed to meet them all. She opened the door to the closet and looked through her small collection of clothes. They were going out for lunch at a café so she wanted to dress casual but she still wanted to look good. After all, first impressions are important. y/n’s eyes fell apon an adorable yet absolutely stunning yellow dress shoved in the very back of the closet. As she reached for it her mind began to race. It was Rika’s, she shouldn’t touch it, but she could hardly help herself. She decided it couldn’t hurt to just try it on once, since wasn’t she already sleeping in the woman’s bed? Using her shower?

            y/n shrugged off her clothes and kicked them to the side before pulling the dress over her head and admiring it in the mirror. The flowing sundress fell just below mid-thigh and was only a bit too large on her. Rika and she must have been of similar stature. She added a thin brown belt around her waist and nodded slowly. y/n liked the freedom the dress granted her. With a quick glance at the clock her heart jumped in her chest. She needed to get going.

            Grabbing her purse off the nightstand she shoved her cellphone in and rushed out the front door. Once she was driving down the freeway she finally allowed herself to think about something other than her lack of time management. She let a hand fall from the wheel, landing it in her lap while she steered with the other. Her fingers brushed over the soft fabric of the dress absentmindedly for a minute before realizing that time management wasn’t the biggest thing she had to worry about. y/n had forgotten to take off Rika’s dress. Her mind went into overdrive for the third time that day as she assessed her situation, but she’d already pulled up to the café and hadn’t any time to brainstorm a plan. “Fuck me and my shitty ass memory”

            Continuing to curse under her breath she parked the car and threw on a beige cardigan that was sitting in the backseat. Hopefully Yoosung wouldn’t notice, otherwise it might be on hell of a first impression. _Hello I’m y/n and yes I am indeed wearing your dead cousins clothes, how kind of you to notice._

            It wasn’t hard to spot him, she’d seen more than the occasional selfie and his childish grin was fairly distinctive. As y/n approached him he shifted his attention from the pretty waitress to her. She blushed as he looked her up and down, with an expression that was caught partway between awe and confusion. “y/n?”

            “Hello Yoosung.”

…

            Yoosung’s mouth twisted into a broad smile as he jumped to his feet and prompted bear hugged her. They were roughly the same height, with y/n having perhaps an inch on him. y/n giggled nervously, and awkwardly wrapped her arms around him, reciprocating the unprecedented show of affection. When Yoosung released her he studied her face. Only inches away from him y/n took notice of the fact that his eyes were indeed purple, whether by some biological mutation or contacts she couldn’t tell, but she was tempted to ask. Snapping her out of her momentary daze Yoosung said something. “Pardon?” y/n asked, silently kicking herself for becoming distracted so easily.

            “I was just saying that you’re pretty, I was worried that you might look… well monstrous or something.”

            She feigned offence. “You mean to say you wouldn’t love me if I was ugly?” Yoosung scrambled to correct his statement only to be interrupted by laughter. “It was a joke, don’t get your panties in a bundle, it’ll take a lot more than a questionable compliment to offend me.”

            Yoosung sighed in relief before pulling out a chair for y/n to sit on. y/n sat down with a witty remark about him being a true gentleman which cause him to go a tad red in the cheeks. They both ordered coffee, Yoosung’s being a double double (no surprise there). The two chatted casually, they talked about the RFA, LOLOL, and some completely unrelated things. Yoosung told y/n about how Jumin had recently found a stray kitten that he might be getting since both Zen and Jaehee despised cats and Jumin hardly trusted Seven with a kitten.

            Once they’d finished their coffee and lunch Yoosung asked if y/n might want to walk along the boardwalk with him, she graciously accepted on the term that she would pay the bill for their lunch. Yoosung argued but had no choice in the matter when y/n promptly took out her wallet and paid via mastercard. “I should be paying for you, I am the…”

            y/n interrupted him with a curt yet still polite answer. “One needn’t enforce such ridiculous binary rules Yoosung.” Yoosung put his hands up in defeat, dreading delving into such a debate. The resumed their previous chatter after dispelling the awkward tension between them and walked across the street to the boardwalk. It was a lovely day out, not by the usual standards though. y/n much preferred cloudy and slightly windy days to clear skys where the sun scorched your entire body.

            Yoosung bought them both ice-cream from the stand, silently paying without a word in attempt to reaffirm his already fragile masculinity. He was a true believer in the old rules of gentleman like courtesy. Hold the door for her; pay for her meals, the works, but despite being taken aback by her bluntness he was rather enthralled by her. She knew where she stood and she held her ground, he actually quite liked her fierceness. y/n smirked slightly and shook her head when she saw Yoosung’s hand shoot to his pocket to pay for the chilly dessert. She hadn’t meant to shake his confidence; it was just something she had forgotten guys always seemed so sensitive about. Since, it was indeed ridiculous, in a relationship both parties should be thought of as equals. y/n caught herself, she had used the word relationship so nonchalantly but she hadn’t meant… god, she was embarrassing herself.

            Yoosung lightly tugged y/n’s sleeve and pointed out a mother duck and small flock of baby ducklings trailing behind it. A small awe escaped his lips and y/n looked over at him, he was grinning stupidly, his eyes following the family of ducks as it swam. He looked like a child on Christmas morning. She shook her head lightly and continued to walk with him.

            After a good while of walking they stopped and sat on a wooden bench, finishing their ice-creams. Yoosung took y/n’s empty foam bowl and threw it in the trash along with his own and their plastic spoons. “So what do you want to do know?” y/n asked with genuine curiosity, she was enjoying her time with him, no doubt about it.

            “I know exactly what we’re going to do, just close your eyes.” Yoosung smiled slyly, causing y/n to be a little less complacent than usual. After being reassured that he wasn’t going to lead her off the boardwalk or just plain ditch her she closed her eyes and covered them with a hand. Yoosung took her free hand and slowly led her away from the bench. She felt the terrain change under her feet which made her nervous but she took solace in the warmth of Yoosung’s grip. They halted their journey after what seemed like forever (although was really a short walk) and he reminded her to keep her eyes closed. He set her hand on a bar; the cold metal was a stark contrast to his warm hand. “This is the boardwalk playground; you have to keep your eyes closed while you try to find me. I’ll hide somewhere on the playground, don’t worry about wandering away from the playground because I’m sure you can tell the difference between sand an grass on your feet.” Without further explanation Yoosung departed, the bars squeaking as the rubber soles of his shoes dragged across them. y/n counted down from twenty before starting to search for him and she kept her eyes firmly shut. She had always hated the kids who would cheat in games like this, and she didn’t understand why they did anyway, it only ruined the fun.

            y/n began to search for Yoosung, running her hands along the side of the play structure and keeping an ear out for any movement. A quietly thud of something landing in the sand drew her attention and she made her way towards it. Her shins smacked roughly into a set of stairs, causing her to mutter a bit before starting to climb them. Once she’d successfully gotten into the actually structure she stuck her hands out and slowly edged forward. Her palms collided with fabric she opened her eyes. Yoosung was handing upside down on a set of monkey bars with a goofy grin plastered on his face. y/n’s smile grew into a laugh, which only made Yoosung prouder of his accomplishment. “Now, I would really like some help getting down.”

            Without ceasing her whimsical laughter, y/n nodded, she jumped down from the platform and positioned herself next to Yoosung with her hands on his shoulders. With one hand trying to keep his sweater from succumbing to gravity and revealing the fact that despite being fairly fit he still had his baby fat at twenty years old, he grabbed one of the monkey bars with his free hand. In a botched attempted to free his legs from where they were wrapped around the bars he fell directly on top of y/n who squealed obscenities as she collapsed under his weight. Lying in a heap Yoosung groaned and sat up off of her slowly. “I’m sorry.” He blinked twice and looked down at her. The fall had caused the skirt of her dress to ride up around her waist, very clearly displaying what lie underneath. “Your underwear is-is showing…” Yoosung looked away, blushing violently.

            y/n quickly lifted her hips and yanked the dress down to cover what little dignity she had left. When Yoosung had finally recovered from the awkward encounter he dared a glance back up at y/n before furrowing his brows. “Is that Rika’s dress?” y/n stumbled over her words, ranting about how she hadn’t meant to keep it on and apologized profusely. Yoosung interrupted her. “It doesn’t matter to me; in fact I think it looks lovely on you.”

            “Thank you.” y/n smiled weakly. They dusted the sand off their clothes and decided it was about time to call it a day before any more accidents happened. Yoosung walked y/n back to her car and depart with a request to hangout again and a smile. She thanked him again and got into the driver’s seat. She heaved a sigh of content. She most definitely would be seeing Yoosung again, but in the mean time she needed a nap, and perhaps some wine.

…

            y/n sat in her bath sipping rum from a wine glass and relishing in the overabundance of bubbles in the water. There was nothing in the world more satisfying than a bubble bath, at least for y/n. She scrolled through her timeline before getting a notification from the RFA messenger. Seven had sent her a message.

**707: Wanna meet up tomorrow?**

            She yawned and took another sip before replying.

**y/n: Only if we do something low key, Yoosung really tired me out today.**

**707: Sounds vaguely dirty.**

            y/n rolled her eyes.

**y/n: I refuse to dignify that with a response.**

            She locked her phone and set it on the table. She hoped Seven took her request to heart, after spending two whole weeks locked in an apartment doing nothing any sort of activity exhausted her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be posted Monday October the 10th (or possibly sooner since this weekend thanksgiving/a stat holiday and I don't work at all *.- \\('-' \\))


End file.
